


She's Mine

by Satan_Yazawa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Murder, Yandere, this is a kanan/chika fic ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Yazawa/pseuds/Satan_Yazawa
Summary: Kanan is a little jealous that Chika is drifting away from her. So, she takes care of the problem in the easiest way she knows.





	

 Kanan had been out all morning, waiting for the one who had captivated her heart. She was completely infatuated. The short ginger hair,  the charming enthusiasm that belonged to Chika Takami were the most amazing things she knew of.

 

"Kanan!" Much to Kanan's excitement, Chika had arrived at the time she expected, and hearing he melodious voice calling her name was nearly unbearable. She looked at the younger girl, and noticed the basket of mikan oranges, along with something else, not quite as great.

"Morning, Kanan-chan." Yes, that was unmistakably her. The red-haired girl, who was rumoured to be dating Chika. Riko Sakurauchi. Flames were alight inside of Kanan. Partially because she was seeing Chika, who made her heart swell, yet partly because of Riko, who she had a deep hatred for. They hadn't confirmed to anybody whether or not they were in a relationship, but it seemed rather obvious, considering how often they were together.

"Good morning, Chika... Riko..." Despite how difficult it was to sound happy about Riko being here, Kanan managed it. Barely. She wished it could just be her and Chika. She wanted to be closer, to be as close as they could be, but that wouldn't be happening unless Chika and Riko stopped hanging around.

As the two second years were walking towards her, Kanan tried to think of some sort of way to sabotage their relationship. In the short time it took them though, Kanan had come up with nothing, and was forced to push the thought away. "So, um, why did you want to come today, Riko?" Kanan asked, once again attempting to mask any hosility she had.

"I just thought that it would be nice to come out here, since Chika was going," she replied sheepishly. At this point Kanan was absolutely convinced that the two were dating. Nothing they could say would make her change her mind. _But_ , she thought, _is it really a good idea to just ask them? Wouldn't Chika suspect something if their relationship is ruined so shortly afterwards?_

That thought was a short-lived one. "Are you two dating, or something?" The 'or something' was hastily added on to sound more friendly, although Kanan knew it probably wasn't helping. She stared at the flustered pair, blushing and stuttering. Ironically, their inability to speak spoke volumes. A small giggle escaped Kanan, but she quickly stopped herself. Though she was aware Chika and Riko thought nothing of it, had she continued with her laughter it likely would've sounded rather menacing.

"Um... p-please don't tell anyone," was all Chika had to say, uncharacteristically shyly.

"You's the only other person who knows..." Riko added on, although she knew she didn't need to.

"Don't worry about it," Kanan chirped. _After all, it won't last much longer._

 

Life was normal for everyone in the following days, with only a minor difference in Kanan's, for her schedule now involved plotting against Riko. She thought of a multitude of ways to wreck her and Chika's relationship, but one had always come back to her. _I have to kill Riko Sakurauchi._ She had constantly pushed the thought away, it was foolish, she had said, and yet every time she saw a knife or scissors, or Riko standing by something that could kill her, it made her stomach churn, it made her think of the scream Riko would let out and the blood that would soon follow. So why had she held out? Why had Kanan not taken the opportunity? Not even Kanan herself knew.

Another morning came where Chika delivered a basket of mikans to Kanan, another day where she was with Riko. _It's a wonder she even remembers about me_ , was the bitter thought that crossed Kanan's mind. She didn't want to ruin their relationship if Chika had already drifted so far away from her, so she knew that she had to act fast. Unfortunately, though she tried her best, Kanan had struggled to form any sort of a plan. She acted on intuition, quickly asking the two younger girls to come inside. The diving shop wasn't exactly the best place for this, but she did what she could.

Almost an eternity of idle chitchat, or so it seemed, Chika and Riko announced that they needed to leave.

"Riko-chan... can I talk to you? Alone?"

"O-oh? Sure," was all the obviously flustered red-head's response was. "Chika-chan, you can go back home. I won't be long." Riko's face reddened a little as she realised she didn't actually know how long she would be, but nobody said anything. Chika made her exit, leaving the Kanan and the girl who should soon be her victim alone.

"Well, Riko, you see... the thing is..." Kanan had no idea what she was doing. Silently cursing herself for being so ill-prepared, she thought of the first thing she could. "M-maybe we should go outside, actually. It would be easier to say what I want then.

The afternoon sun dappled the beach, the sand a warm beige, the road nearby paler than it was. It truly was a beautiful day. Kanan had pocketed a small knife that was on the counter before exiting, and after a very slow start to the conversation they were meant to be having, Kanan cut straight to the point. "I brought you out here because... because..." she breathed, analysing the area to find an ideal spot. She stopped in her tracks before continuing. "I'm in love with Chika."

"Oh? Um, I'm sorry-"

"No. There's no need to be sorry any longer, Riko. because now..." slowly, ever so slowly, as she spoke, she lifted the pocket knife. "She can be mine."

Riko would have produced an ear-splitting shriek had she not been muffled by Kanan's hand. A shame, too, Kanan mused, as she would've enjoyed hearing that scream. Kanan panicked for the briefest moment as she watched Riko's blood spill out from her chest, onto the ground, onto Kanan's hand, onto a rather large piece of glass from the bottom of a bottle, pointing upwards. It was how Kanan imagined it, essentially. She gave a malicious chuckle as she watched Riko's eyes lose all life, her limp body in Kanan's arms. Gently, Kanan placed the dead body onto the shard of glass. She had initially opted for a large rock, but the glass was perhaps more believable anyways. The stab wound that Riko wore was around the same deepness as the largest point in the glass could fit. Kanan rushed off quickly, she needed to clean up. Clean the knife, her hands, her wetsuit. Panic once again set in. Why? Why had she done this? ...Why did she _enjoy_ killing Riko? Was it because she had a chance with Chika, or something more? Immediately, she pushed such thoughts away and focused on he task at hand. Cleaning. And yet, something kept coming back to ask her such questions. Kanan knew deep down what she did was wrong, but she would refuse to accept it.

After all, it was only by accident. Kanan would never kill a soul. As far as Aqours was concerned, she didn't even touch the now-lifeless redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic here, I hope you enjoyed it! The writing isn't perfect, especially towards the beginning, but I tried my best. If you have any suggestions on how I can improve I'd love to hear them!


End file.
